Vous avez une nouvelle notification
by Anadyomede
Summary: Parce que de nos jours, c'est bien connu : on ne serait rien sans facebook ! HPDM


Parce qu'aujourd'hui, en cours, je m'ennuyais terrible... et c'était beaucoup trop tentant !

Donc, un petit OS qui n'a rien de bien innovant mais qui était en tout cas très amusant à écrire.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR (et à facebook !)

**Titre :** Vous avez une nouvelle notification

**Résumé :** Parce que de nos jours, c'est bien connu : on ne serait rien sans facebook ! - HPDM

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **a rejoint le groupe _Merci Merlin, je ne suis pas rousse._

(**Drago Malefoy**,** Blaise Zabini** et six autres personnes aiment ça)

**Daphné Greengrass **: Tu pourrais bientôt rejoindre le groupe 'Mais par Merlin, j'ai une tribu d'enfants roux.'

(**Ron Weasley **aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson **: …

* * *

**Drago Malefoy** est maintenant ami avec **Harry Potter**, **Hermione Granger **et **Ron Weasley**

* * *

**Harry Potter **a rejoint le groupe _J'ai déjà fait deux fois le tour du monde en barque tellement je rame en potion_,

(**Dean Thomas**, **Ron Weasley**, **Neville Londubat** et onze autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter** a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Je m'ennuie…

**Ron Weasley **: Moi aussi…

**Harry Potter **: Les potions, c'est chiant.

**Ron Weasley **: En plus, Rogue me paraît drôlement fatigué. C'est la troisième fois que le chaudron de Neville explose et on n'a perdu que dix points. Je suis presque inquiet.

**Neville Londubat **: J'ai une semaine de retenue, aussi, s'il te plaît.

**Harry Potter ** : Voilà qui est rassurant.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: Tu pollues mes actualités, Potter.

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Harry Potter **: Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer, Malefoy.

**Harry Potter** 'Ohohoh, Serpy, Serpy, Serpentard, Serpy, Serpy, Serpillière…'

**Harry Potter** aime _Chanter en cours de potion._

* * *

**Neville Londubat **a écrit sur le mur de **Harry Potter **: C'est gentil d'avoir fait en sorte de me tenir compagnie pendant cette semaine de retenue.

(**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et **Théodore Nott** aiment ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter** emmerde profondément **Severus Rogue**.

**Pansy Parkinson **: Quel dommage, hein Potter, qu'il n'ait pas su reconnaître ton talent de chanteur.

**Drago Malefoy** : Potter, Londubat et Rogue, seuls dans un cachot. Voilà qui promet.

**Harry Potter** : Allez tous vous faire foutre.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **a rejoint le groupe _Je suis un artiste et mon œuvre, c'est moi._

**Harry Potter** : Tu devrais penser à te reconvertir.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** est maintenant en couple avec **Ron Weasley**.

**Drago Malefoy** : …

**Blaise Zabini : **Je dirai même mieux : …..

**Théodore Nott** : Ou pire : ….. !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Potter : Allez donc vous faire foutre.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **a rejoint le groupe _Je ne suis pas alcoolique. Je bois pour oublier la mort de Dobby._

**Harry Potter **: T'es vraiment un connard.

**Drago Malefoy** : Moi aussi je t'aime, Potter.

(**Lavande Brown **aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Eh Potter ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu boudes ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Ce que tu peux être susceptible !

**Drago Malefoy** : Puisque c'est comme ça…

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy** : Tu as trois minutes pour faire réapparaître mon devoir d'arithmancie, Malefoy. TROIS MINUTES !

**Drago Malefoy** : Qui me parle ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley **a rejoint le groupe _Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons ! Plus ça d'vient vieux, plus ça d'vient bête ! Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons ! Plus ça d'vient vieux, plus ça d'vient…_

(**Harry Potter**, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Dean Thomas** et quinze autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Drago Malefoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Théodore Nott** et cinq autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe _Je ne suis pas un vulgaire bourgeois. Je suis un aristocrate, moi._

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy **: Il te reste très exactement dix secondes et demi.

* * *

**Ron Weasley **a rejoint le groupe _Boire ou voler, il faut choisir. J'ai pas de balais, j'ai pas le choix._

(**Harry Potter**, **Neville Londubat**, **Ginny Weasley **et vingt autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter**,** Drago Malefoy**, **Pansy Parkinson** et quarante-cinq autres personnes participeront à l'évènement _Hallowen Poudlard Party (ou La pire des pires)_

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson **a écrit sur le mur de **Ron Weasley **: N'oublie pas d'investir dans une nouvelle robe pour ce soir.

(**Lavande Brown** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça)

* * *

**Théodore Nott **a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy **: Cinq bouteilles de whisky, ça suffira, tu crois ?

**Blaise Zabini** : J'en ai acheté quelques unes de mon côté, on sait jamais.

**Drago Malefoy** : Pareil.

* * *

**Lavande Brown **a rejoint le groupe _Je ne critique pas, je constate._

(**Parvati Patil **aime ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter**,** Drago Malefoy**, **Pansy Parkinson** et quarante-cinq autres personnes ont participé à l'évènement _Hallowen Poudlard Party (ou La pire des pires)_

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson** est célibataire.

* * *

**Ron Weasley **trouve que les femmes, c'est vraiment trop compliqué.

**Pansy Parkinson : **Vomir sur mes chaussures neuves à 300 Gallions, c'était compliqué ?

* * *

**Harry Potter **décuve. Et ne veut plus jamais entendre parler d'alcool de sa vie.

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **est à la recherche d'une corde pour se pendre.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu n'avais pas l'air de souffrira particulièrement, pourtant, hier soir…

**Drago Malefoy** : Un mot de plus et je te pends avec moi.

**Lavande Brown** : Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait nous apprendre quoi que ce soit que nous n'ayons déjà vu, Malefoy.

**Colin Crivey** : J'ai des très belles photos.

* * *

**Harry Potter **a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy : **Je t'ai trouvé une magnifique corde, Malefoy.

**Blaise Zabini** : Quelle folle déclaration, Potter !

(**Théodore Nott**, **Hermione Granger** et **Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça)

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **a rejoint le groupe _C'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on choppe n'importe qui._

**Harry Potter** : …

* * *

**Harry Potter **a rejoint le groupe_Ce soir, t'es mon éthylotest. Si tu deviens beau, c'est que je suis bourré._

**Ron Weasley : **Je ne sais pas à qui tu penses. Mais en l'occurrence, hier, tu étais très bourré.

**Drago Malefoy : **Sache, Potter – et Weasley, par la même occasion – qu'un Malefoy est toujours beau. Toujours.

**Hermione Granger : **Hum, hum.

* * *

**Colin Crivey **a rejoint le groupe _L'alcool cause des troubles de mémoire. Heureusement, l'appareil photo est là pour vous la rafraichir._

**Blaise Zabini** : Je t'achète les photos de Potter et Malefoy pour 1000 Gallions. Chacune.

**Drago Malefoy** : Traître.

* * *

**Harry Potter **a écrit sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy** : Tu ne veux plus de corde ?

**Drago Malefoy ** : …

**Harry Potter** : Dommage.

**Drago Malefoy** : Ce soir. Au même endroit, à la même heure.

**Théodore Nott** : Déjà des habitudes de vieux couples ! Décidemment…

(**Blaise Zabini **aime ça)

**Drago Malefoy** : Je t'emmerde.

(**Harry Potter **aime ça)

* * *

**Hermione Granger **Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles d'Harry et Malefoy ? Ca fait plus de deux heures…

**Neville Londubat** : Peut-être qu'Harry est mort ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Ce serait bien.

**Pansy Parkinson** : N'y crois pas trop.

**Ron Weasley** : C'est peut-être Malefoy, en fait, qui est mort ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Oui bien sûr, et peut-être que Potter essaie de le sauver ?

**Harry Potter** : Peut-être qu'Harry voudrait qu'on lui foute la paix ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Et qu'on le laisse s'envoyer en l'air sans être dérangé ?

* * *

**Harry Potter** est maintenant en couple avec **Drago Malefoy**.

(**Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson**, **Ron Weasley **et vingt-trois autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Potter, tu as toujours ta corde ?

* * *

**Drago Malefoy **et **Harry Potter **ont rejoint le groupe _L'alcool, c'est bien._

* * *

Et voilààà !

Ca faisait bien longtemps que je voulais un peu écrire sur ce couple ! Alors alors ? (en plus, vous avez droit à une superbe phrase de conclusion)

Je vous laisse à vos petites **reviews** ! Merci de m'avoir lue :)

Ana'


End file.
